Historia de Almas: Zafira
by Zafira A. V
Summary: Historia en conjunto de un Fic Actuado en un grupo de Whatsapp. No lo niegues hasta que lo pruebes :3 XD. Lo se, estamos locos XD


Holiiiissssss :3 Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic en conjunto con un gran amigo, Mikibushi, y otros grandes amigos… claro, si es que se dignan a hacernos caso XD. Naaaa mentira. Ya veremos que ocurre, pero por el momento espero disfruten de nuestro fic :3

-Holo- dice una voz masculina apareciendo detrás mio.

 _-!-_ del susto le pego con una sartén pero él la esquiva

-¡¿Qué te pasa mujer?!- me grita mientras me saca la sartén de la mano

-Nunca debes asustar a una mujer armada :3- le digo mientras sonrió y levanto el dedo índice.

-¿De dónde rayos sacaste la sartén si estamos en tu cuarto?

-Magia pokemon y nutella *-*

-Ajá…

-Ya comencemos

Disclaimer traído desde otra dimensión por un sexy chico morenito y dulce :3 : Pokemon y todo lo que eso significa no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri. Es un fic en colaboración con otros usuarios de FF y también miembros del grupo de Whatsapp creado por DarkTemple28. Si desea unirse hablen con él :3

ADVERTENCIA: mucha zukulencia (ya que estoy yo XD) y escenas sangrientas. Es un fic medio raro y desquiciado :3 pero esperamos que les guste.

Prólogo: Yyyyeeeiiii un nuevo amigo *-*

-Wwwwuuuuaaaaaa….- se escucha un bostezo dentro de la habitación…

Buenos días. Mi nombre es Zafira y esta es la historia de cómo todo puede cambiar en tan solo un instante. A mí me paso. ¡Sii! Toda mi vida fue normal y algo aburrida. Salía de mi casa, me juntaba con mis amigos, jugábamos con nuestros pokemons y veíamos de capturar más ya que en nuestro pequeño pueblito era muy común ver todo tipo de pokemons de todas las regiones existentes. ¡Y cada día había uno nuevo! La verdad era muy divertido vivir aquí…. Hasta que tienes que estudiar. Eso vuelve todo muuuuuyyyy aburrido ¿no lo creen? Ya no tienes tiempo para nada -.- Pero bueno. No nos vamos a meter en ese tema ahorita jajajaja. Lo que yo les quería contar es el que considero "El día más raro de mi vida"… O al menos el primero de ellos. Veran...

Estaba yo muy tranquilamente levantándome de mi cómoda cama, cepillándome los dientes, vistiéndome con mis mejores ropas para el calor (porque vaya que hacía calor allí fuera…) cuando de repente tocan a mi puerta. Bajo corriendo a sabiendas de quien podría ser.

-Hola Zafi- me saluda con una brillante sonrisa un muchacho morenito y alegre, ojos marrones y cabello castaño oscuro.

Mi cara se ilumina y le sonrió de vuelta.

-Hola Arturo.- le digo de una forma demasiado alegre para ser yo…

-Oye… ¿Quieres salir?- me pregunta mientras me extiende la mano

-¿Cómo? ¿Una cita? *-*- le pregunto algo ilusionada y de manera pícara

Él se rie…

-No, no. Quiero tener una batalla contigo. Además los otros nos están esperando

-Aaaaa…- digo algo triste, sin embargo le sigo sonriendo.-Vale, ya salgo.

Le cierro la puerta un poco mientras busco mi cinturón con mis pokemons. Por suerte está todo mi equipo completo.

-Oye… sin legendarios.- me dice una vez que ya salí de la casa

-¿Disculpa?- le pregunto mientras me doy vuelta con una cara de "me estas cargando" y le pongo llave a la casa.

-Anda. Es injusto que tu tengas en tu equipo casi todos legendarios.- me dice riéndose de mi cara

-Tú tienes a Lugia.- le hago recordar.

-No lo usare, lo prometo. Hagamos un dos contra dos ¿te parece?- dice tratando de convencerme

-Mmmmmmm….- medito…- Vale. Dos contra dos. Hagamos batalla de equipos

-Siiiii- chilla feliz mientras salta un poco

Yo ante esto no puedo evitar reírme y darle un beso en la mejilla. Por alguna razón, siempre que hace eso me dan ganas de abrazarlo y darle muchos besos. Raro… pero cierto.

Él al sentir mi beso se sonroja un poco y sonríe. Yo le sonrío de vuelta y nos vamos juntos a encontrarnos con los demás y a tener nuestra batalla.

-Hola chicos- saludo alegre mientras me siento en la mesa y me pido una gaseosa.

-Con eso engordaras.- me dijo Arturo mientras él también se sentaba y pedía un agua.

Todos empezaron a reírse mientras yo le quitaba su agua y me la tomaba toda.

-Listo, ahora no engordare.- le dije con malicia mientras le entregaba la botella vacía.

-Eres cruel…- llora cómicamente

-Lo se/sabemos.- dijeron todos al unísono mientras otra vez estallaban en risas.

En eso, percibo una especie de luz a lo lejos, en el claro del bosque que estaba saliendo del pueblo, donde nosotros comúnmente íbamos a capturar pokemons. Una vez, Dark capturo un hypno en la noche y desde entonces me tortura con sacarlo ;-; ya que sabe que le tengo miedo a los hypnos.

Me levanto rápidamente sin decirle nada a nadie, pese a que mi extraña acción hizo que todos los demás también se levantaran y me siguieran hacia el claro. Una vez allí pude divisar a un muchacho tirado inconsciente en el campo y me fui corriendo hacia él. Por alguna extraña razón sentía que le conocía, que ya lo había visto antes, sin embargo eso no podía ser posible ya que era la primera vez que veía a alguien como él.

-¡Oye! Despierta.- le digo mientras le pateo un poco. Pero no obtengo respuesta.- ¡OYE!

Me le quedo mirando fijamente mientras le sigo gritando. En eso veo como abre los ojos y le sonrío. Esa sensación de ya conocerlo me volvió a invadir y quizá sea cierto, quizá ya lo conocía y ahora no me acordaba de él...

Y sí que tenía razón en esa parte….

 _Continuara…_

-Kyyyyyaaaaaaaaa- chillo.- Termine este corto prologo en un dia. :D

-¿Y?

-Y que nunca termino nada en un día XD

-Bieen…- me dice con un tono de alegría fingido.- ahora sigue.

-Que mandón -.-

Taraaaaaa! ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿No? ¿Hay que mejorar? ¿No entendieron nada? Bueno… yo tampoco pero recién estamos empezando XD. Pliiis dejen review a mi o a Mikibushi para saber si continuamos con las historias o no. En serio que nos seria de mucha ayuda w

Ya de paso les diré que los quero :3 3 y que agradezco que hayan leído todo hasta aquí. Espero nos sigan leyendo y les siga gustando esta historia. Me despido junto con todo el elenco:

-Byyyyeeeeeee :3- gritamos todos


End file.
